


June 15th, 1958.

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff, M/M, i apologize for the ooc, yep i have absolutely no excuse for this i just wanted some jatlas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I knew, in that moment, that it was absolutely improbable to believe anyone could ever love someone as much as I loved him. "</p><p>jack finally meets atlas and they fuck, i really have no excuse for this other than the fact i crave fluffy jatlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 15th, 1958.

Journal,

 

The date is June 15th, 1958. Something amazing has happened, my hands are shaking so terribly, so you’ll have to forgive me (Ha, as if paper and leather could feel!) if the words are a bit wobbly. I can hardly think, let alone write these words down, but I know that if I don’t document the recent events, I’ll forget them, and I swear to God, if there is one, I’d kill myself.

 

I guess I should start with how I got here in the first place. Atlas, I’ve written of him many times, I’m sure his name is as engraved to your brain as it is mine, he’s led me to this point, Promethsomething, with the promise of the two of us meeting. It’s been a long few weeks, and my stay in this wretched place has been less than desirable, but at the time I was excited. I was finally going to be face to face with my savior. He’s helped me so much, journal, I would surely be dead without him. He told me to meet him in this abandoned room, one he assured me was splicer free. He’s a trustworthy man, I believed him. It took me awhile too, but I eventually reached the place he described to me over the radio.

 

Meeting him was something I never really anticipated on, the hope of seeing him face to face having been shattered after the first few attempts failed miserably, one with the death of his family. But, God, Journal, seeing Atlas in the flesh it was.. indescribable. There was something incredible about it, the warm smile on his face, the way his hair stuck to his forehead. Without even thinking, I had flung myself at him in a tight, strong hug. My face was pressed into his neck, he smelled like seawater and cigarettes. I remember how strong his chest felt against my own, the way he chuckled at how eager I was to be near him. His hand was curled around the back of my head, holding me close to him. It had been so long since I had human contact, felt the embrace of someone who wasn’t out to slit my throat.

 

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, and when we finally part, my cheeks were wet with tears. I was embarrassed, and if I remember correctly, was flushing like a schoolgirl. Atlas’s laugh didn’t help, and if anything made me more flustered. He had a charming laugh, much like the rest of him, deep and genuine. “Oh, boyo. You needn’t be cryin’. S’just me, your pal Atlas.” He looked at me for a long time, and I inwardly kicked myself when I realized how handsome he was, is really.

 

I didn’t really realize what I had pictured Atlas as until I met him, but I’m sure whatever my damaged imagination could come up paled in comparison to the real deal. He was tall, about my height, give or take an inch. He had a distinctly masculine face, with a chiseled jawline lined with blonde stubble. His hair, the same color, was damp, and combed to the side. His eyes were a bright, gorgeous blue, and I fondly noted the crinkles beside them, he probably used to smile a lot, before he came down here. He was smiling then, though, and suddenly his arms were around my waist and a pair of lips were pressed to mine.

 

I had never kissed anyone before that moment, Journal, let alone another guy. I had never really considered myself homosexual, always enjoyed women’s bodies, but kissing Atlas… it was like a fire had started in my stomach, and slowly worked it’s way up until my entire body was inflamed. Aside from my few moments of being stunned, I had reciprocated his embrace immediately. I suppose I had taken him off guard, because he pulled away, his hand on the side of my head.

 

He was giving me this look, it was almost hard to explain, but it was intense. It made my heart race, and my throat close up. I still hadn’t said a word, but I figured now would be as good a time as any. “Atlas.” Was all I could manage, and it was hoarse, scratchy. The look on his face was worth it, he laughed, and bumped his forehead against mine. “Sounds lovely coming’ from you, Jackie boy. Would you kindly say it again?” And I did, instantly, with a little more umph than before. “Atlas!” He closed his eyes when I said it again, slowly stroking the side of my head.

 

Before I knew it, he had me pressed to a wall, and his lips were almost crushing mine. And despite how flustered I was, I tried to kiss him as well as he kissed me. His hands were all over me, sliding up my hips, my chest, grabbing my sides and pulling me close to him. This is humiliating to write, Journal, but I was hard as a fucking rock. He was too, I could feel it, but I didn’t want to do anything intimate until we talked about this. I pulled away, my breath near ragged.

 

"Atlas.. wh.. what are we doing?" He looked surprised, concerned as to why I was asking such a seemingly asinine question. "Boyo," He starts out with a laugh, his head dipping down to scrape teeth against my throat, a place I didn’t know was sensitive up until that point. "I want you. Have wanted you. You’re gorgeous.. and ever since Moira died.. I’ve just.." He didn’t finish, he didn’t have to. I can kind of understand where he’s coming from, I never had a girlfriend, let alone a wife, and I’m sure he’d missed uh.. engaging in sexual activity with Moira. I could never refuse him, anyway, there’s something about Atlas that’s enticing. He’s a fantastic leader. My voice was soft when I spoke again, shaky from the words, they felt so filthy coming from my mouth. "T-take me, Atlas." 

 

His smile made my heart flip again, and he pulled away from my throat to look me in the eye, and when I looked away he guided my jaw towards him. “Jack, would you kindly undress?” I closed my eyes then, and slowly began to pull my clothes off my body. It was a challenge, really, considering I was wet about 75% of my time in Rapture, but I eventually managed it, standing nude and humiliated in front of him. He had that.. hungry, look in his eyes again Journal. I swear I saw him actually lick his lips before his hands wrap around my waist, squeezing briefly before pulling me close and murmuring hot things in my ear. They were so dirty, I’m blushing now even remembering them. He told me how pretty I was, how good I would look wrapped tight around his.. you know, thing. Needless to say, I was writhing and making these stupid noises as he whispered to me. Eventually, it stopped, and thank God it did, I don’t know how much more of that I could take.

 

What happened next wasn’t really that much better in terms of me being flustered, but it certainly felt better. He practically dragged me over to a cot that was fairly clean, there probably hadn’t been a dead body on there recently or anything, and laid me down on my back. His hands were really rough, and felt electric on my bare skin. When he saw how I shivered when his fingers traced over my nipples, he laughed again. And it’s pathetic, but that only turned me on more. I pleaded with him to stop teasing me, and after he had his fill of my miserable state, crawled over top of me gently and went back to playing with my hair. I remember grumbling something about him being clothed, and with another one of those sexy chuckles, he mended my concern by peeling off his shirt and showcasing that gorgeous display of muscle. If I wasn’t already full mast, I would have been then. I must have been drooling, because he smirked at me and lifted his arms, flexing a little. “Like it, Jackie? All yours.” I smiled at that, and made a gesture for him to continue. I sounded like a splicer, my voice was so whiny, begging for him to stop teasing me and remove the rest of his clothing. He did so wordlessly, allowing my eyes access to the entirety of his body.

 

"Jack." (Journal, when he says my name, I think my heart stops for a millisecond.) He said to me then, the smirk still plastered on his face. "You want this, don’t you?" I, of course, as desperate as I was at the time, nodded my head so quickly and roughly it might have fallen off. "Mmm. Say it." He started to walk over to me then, throwing one leg onto the cot, then the other, straddling my waist. I did say it, "I want you, Atlas." and he was pleased, which was more than I could ever wish for. He’s been through so much, he deserves as much happiness as he can get. "Then have me you shall, boyo." He pressed his lips to mine again then, quickly, and then stuck a few fingers in his mouth, sucking them, wetting them for some unknown purpose. While I had humored the concept of sex with someone, and I understood how a man and a woman went at it, I couldn’t wrap my mind around how two men could have any sort of penetrative intercourse.

 

Believe me, Journal, my question went answered in the form of Atlas’s finger slipping inside of my most private place, his voice cooing sweet words in my ear, encouragements, assuring me I could take it. And while it stung something fierce, I could, it would be okay if Atlas was doing it. Atlas makes everything better, as you should know. After a bit, the stinging pain in my ass subsided and was replaced with something wonderful, an immense amount of pleasure, even more so than when I touch myself. Perhaps it was because he was doing it, because he was licking my neck and slowly pumping one, then two, and finally three thick fingers inside of me.

 

Although I’m sure the whole process took well over ten minutes, it felt like seconds, and before I could really realize it they were pulled out and Atlas was looking down upon me with that kind, sweet smile of his. He asked me if I was ready to take him, and I slowly agreed. He told me it would hurt, but he’d go slow and make sure I was as comfortable as I could be. He punctuated this with a kiss to my sweaty forehead and with another laugh.

 

Atlas then spit on himself a few times, pumped his dick once or twice and asked me if I would kindly spread my legs, which I did as requested. He grabbed them, threw one over his shoulder and positioned himself at my entrance- and slowly, painfully, forced himself into my body, which is such an unkind way to say it, but it’s what it was. And my body gave, eventually, as it always does. I was groaning throughout this experience, in mostly pain, but a hint of pleasure (- Perhaps I am more masochistic than I thought before?) muttering obscenities as he pushed until he was flush against my waist.

 

I looked into his eyes, sapphires sitting in his skull, and he looked into my own rather plain ones, and breathed out slowly through his nose, one of his hands moving forward to cup my jaw and thumb under my eye. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Jack.” I blushed, what an odd thing to say while being inside of another man’s asshole, but it was sweet nonetheless, and I thanked him accordingly. “I’m going to move now.” It wasn’t a question, but it’s not like I’d say no, like I mentioned earlier, I would never refuse Atlas. My eyes slipped shut when he started to pull out, which stung a bit more than pushing in, and kept them shut as he slowly started to rock his hips into mine. It took a while, and I certainly mean a while, but the pain evaporated and turned into stomach churning pleasure, my mouth open in a continuous stream of moans, begs, pleading with him to continue, to fuck me harder.

 

In response to this, he hoists me up into his arms, and slams my back into a wall, jerking my legs around his waist and pounding into me with a newfound resilience, hard enough that I’m sure there will be bruises by tomorrow morning. He was muttering things into my ear, those dirty things from before, telling me how good I was, how tight I was, he asked me to call him.. daddy, and beg him for more. And me, oh, poor, innocent me, did as requested, shouting out his name and curses, the occasional “Daddy!” which made this crazy look in his eye flare up, and made him take me harder, pull my hair and jerk me down onto him. It was so good, and I was getting rather close to finishing, and by the sound of his moans, guttural and deep, he was too.

 

I got a confirmation of that a few moments later, “Jack, Jackie, I’m gonna c-come-” He bites under my jaw, and moves a hand to jerk me off while he gives me what seemed to be his final thrusts. He pulled away though, and looked straight into my eyes and gave me one final request. “Jack, would you kindly come for me?”

 

I did. I threw my head back and let forth the most obscene noise I had ever heard, fuck, it didn’t even SOUND like me. It sounded like a whore, someone who was used to having orgasms, neither of which I was. It took me a good few minutes to come down from my high, but by that time, Atlas was mumbling something like finishing, and I soon felt warm, wet, slick liquid dripping down my ass. I forced my eyes open, watching my lover’s face twist in pleasure, his teeth gritted, jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed. And I knew, in that moment, that it was absolutely improbable to believe anyone could ever love someone as much as I loved him.

It was over soon. He pulled out quickly, and I felt impossibly empty, more of his release sliding down my thighs. I felt dirty, and breathless, and so strange, I didn’t know what to do so I hugged him again, pressing my face into his chest and taking deep breaths, his arms wrapping around my shoulders and holding me. We stayed like that until both of our breathing calmed down, and he could look me in the eye. He looked sadder now, like he wanted to tell me something but couldn’t. I anticipated him saying something, that it was just a one time thing, that it was an accident, but he didn’t. Instead, he patted my cheek and leaned down to kiss me. “I love you, Jackie boy.” I couldn’t believe it, and after a few moments of me looking at him like an idiot, I laughed, told him something along the lines of “I love you too.” and led him to the cot.

 

We’re laying here now, Atlas is asleep, his face relaxed into something that seems remotely at piece, and I’m tempted to rest alongside him. I suppose I will, after I finish this entry. There’s not much else to say, other than I think I’ll be enjoying Atlas’s company quite more than I thought I would. Well, It’s time for me to crawl back into his arms. I’ve slept better with him than I have in my entire life, even if it is on a shitty cot in the middle of fuckall.

Yours, Jack Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my tumblr! (^: 
> 
> http://jakeenglish.co.vu/post/84581174349/i-have-no-excuse-for-this-im-really-sorry-for
> 
> thanks for reading, dawg


End file.
